An Eternity Within Darkness
by fabioforlifexox
Summary: Harry/Edward Romance Oneshot turned full storytale. He'd never felt the warmth of another person since her death. He just wanted any connection with another person. The alley was where it began, and where it all ended...
1. Lost Within His Eyes

An Eternity Within Darkness

Chapter One- Lost within His Eyes

Being an auror had been easy. Being a vampire slaying auror had been easy, too.

Until I saw his eyes.

So dark. So beautiful. So demented. I never thought I'd see the light again.

I had a sword at my throat, and all I could do was fall deeper and deeper into that perfect abyss. I could have died, and all I felt was bliss.

And yet, I didn't. It was a widening of his eyes, the catch in his breath, it was nothing and everything at the same time melting into pure ecstasy.

He leaned closer, closer, until I his breath met mine. Something deep inside me stirred and my stomach churned – I could taste the blood on his hot breath and all I could think was-

'_Beautiful.' _

A hint of a grin snaked across his lips 'All I can do is break your heart.'

I didn't know what would come of this, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't resist. Our lips met and entwined and my heart swelled and everything became real all at once.

He pushed me against the wall until my back was pressed against cold stone, his hand tightening around my ebony locks. I gasped.

A crooked smile played across his face 'Do you like it rough then, kid?'

'What's your name?' I could barely breathe through the pleasure.

He laughed darkly, 'Why does it matter?'

I wanted to ascribe meaning…a name…something to this thing I'd never felt before 'Because it always matters'

He shrugged, 'Edward.'

'_Edward' _I rolled the name across my tongue, 'I like it.'

I shivered as he pressed his perfectly sculpted body against my trembling body. Was I ready for this?

He slowly ran his hands through my soft hair, snaking them down my body. _Oh God, _I thought..

"I've never done this before…" I trembled, and he smirked,

"Don't worry – I have." He turned me around before I'd even realised what had happened.

This wasn't meant to happen. It was meant to be hunt, track, kill – and I was pinned against a wall. And I liked it.

My thoughts were interrupted as his pulsating member pressed firmly against my lower back.

"Take your pants off," He growled as he rubbed himself sensually against me. The denim grated against my ass.

"Is that an order, sir?" I asked, breathy in my sarcasm.

"Everything's an order from me. Do as you're told." He sneered, pushing off of me and pulling his trousers off.

I quickly stripped myself, shivering against the cold of the night and his pale, perfect body.

He admired the view. So did I. He glimmered in the slit of moonlight that barely reached this darkened alley.

"I'm going to hurt you."

"I'm going to like it." I grinned, whispering.

He let the last of the material fall and his full erection shined in the moonlight. It looked intimidating, but also exciting. 'This is happening bareback, my love'

'I wouldn't have it any other way'

All my muscles tensed, waiting for the defining moment. 'Are you ready, ducky?'

'Just go for it.' I closed my eyes and waited for him to release himself into me. He pressed it against me, and then it crossed beyond the point of no return.

He entered me.

I melted in pure bliss as he slid in further and further, seemingly never stopping, until his chest pressed against my back. 'Are you fully in yet?' I moaned, cringing slightly.

'Only half way,' He whispered. Then he let it all go and forced himself in me.

It hurt. It bled. It was worth it.

He began thrusting into me deeper and deeper each time, 'You're tight' He hissed.

All I could do could gasp as his pace quickened and I could feel the throbbing from his massive erect member.

'Edward,' I whispered, 'I think you're too big!'

He chuckled and the noise of his body slapping against mine got louder and louder as I began to reach my limit.

'Ohhhhh' I moaned, pain and pleasure intertwined as one.

It was my first time, but he seemed so…experienced.

He grunted and the heat of his breath traced the back of my neck making the hairs stand up.

'Uhh…UHHHH' He got louder and louder and our souls merged together. A bead of sweat dripped from his head and dripped onto my buttocks.

He went at an almost impossible speed, slamming into me, each movement being more pleasurable than the last.

Until….

Until.

We reached a climax together –his hand gripped my trembling wand as I spurted my load against the frosted brick wall. I could feel him come deep inside me and a warmth spread around my lower body.

My first time, and I can't imagine any pleasure greater than it.

'I'm Harry.' I said.

'Okay, Harry,' Edward used his hands to wipe the last of the drool from his lips, 'I'll be back, darling...'

He melted into the night and left me with those final words '_Be safe…' _

_A/N – Heyyy! It's Roxy the author here ^-^ My first fic so please be nice when you R&R! Also don't be afraid to chat to me or anything! I don't bite…much! :3 _


	2. Enveloped by Shadows

Chapter 2 – Enveloped by Shadows.

My bare back slid down the wall, collecting icicles which quickly melted, melding with the sweat. I could still smell him on my own skin, taste him on my breath. Reality would not allow me to pretend I hadn't done this. This was not me.

I'm not… gay. I have a girlfriend.

_Oh god, Hermione._ The thought of her, smiling, laughing, twirling in the sunshine as we looked for lavender in Godric's Hollow flooded my mind. Guilt coloured my face scarlet.

_What would she say?_

Love was meant to be enough. But _Edward…_

My eyes flew open. I was not safe here. I was naked in an alley. _A fucking alleyway off of Knockturn Alley. _I felt like a prostitute.

My hands trembled as I tried to pull what was left of my clothes on. My shirt, now devoid of buttons, flapped around my sweat beaded chest. I stumbled out of the alley, blinking at the cheap knockoff charms and secondhand cauldrons.

This was the same world I'd been in thirty minutes ago… and yet…

"Accio firebolt." I croaked, my voice was hoarse, my throat dry and raw from crying out his name. All the same my broom, my trusty steed, hastened to my hand.

I clambered aboard, wincing. Edward _had _hurt me. I'd let him. I needed a drink – a strong one.

I flew to my – our – cottage and carefully slipped silently through the back door. The table had two plates set, one full and one empty. The candles, complete with our best silver holders, were burnt to the wick. The dripped and frozen wax clung to the metal like tears.

A single wilted rose drooped from the vase I'd bought her for her birthday.

As I sat down to eat, I saw the card. _"Happy Anniversary!"_

_Fuck._ The handwriting was perfect, the card decorated with just the right amount of glitter. When I lifted it to open inside, I could just smell her perfume - like roses, but sweeter.

The guilt intensified.

I let the fork fall, and trailed up the stairs, my appetite gone. Hermione was asleep, snoring ever so slightly. As I slid in behind her, she wriggled from the cold I brought.

I tramped into the office, my head still giddy. I felt a hangover in my arse. _If that's even fucking possible._

Kingsley handed me a coffee, sympathy on his face.

"Rough night, Potter?"

I chuckled wryly, "I guess you could say it was very rough."

He tsked.

"Did you get that bloody vamp up in Diagon Alley?" He enquired.

I froze for just a second, a million possible answers swarming in my mind, but before I could pick one, I'd already spoken. "Yes… got the bastard." My smile felt unconvincing on my face, but Kingsley nodded conspiratorially.

"I love the moment when they crumble to dust."

It was the lack of emotion that got me. It was the way that Kingsley could see Edward's eyes close for the last time and not even blink.

How could he not even care?

Usually when I was inside her, all I could think about was her – her moans, her gasps, the way she writhed under me.

But this time…

_Edward._

As I thrust myself inside her, all I could imagine was that lopsided smirk.

She moaned. She gasped.

_Edward... Edward... Edward…._

She screamed my name.

"Oh Edward!" I screamed back.

Time froze. Her eyes met mine. My throat went dry and I became flaccid inside her as her mouth flew open in horror. For what felt like an eternity I watched emotions fly through her eyes at light speed as realisation of what I'd done dawned on both of us.

She pushed me off, hard enough to bruise. I fell off the bed.

"What. The. Fuck." Anger clouded her face. She tugged the covers around her like a shield.

I tried to answer, tried to offer her anything that would make the world alright again. All that came out was an incomprehensible stutter.

"Who the fuck is Edward?" She screeched. There was nothing I could say, but she looked expectantly at me anyway. As the seconds became minutes, she threw first my pillow then hers at me.

I flinched under her anger more than the cushions, and when I still didn't answer she moved to the drawers and pulled on the first clothing she found, graceless in her fury.

With a last, damning glance, she was gone.

I heard the cottage door slam, with only silence to comfort me. I had nothing to drown out my own thoughts, my own feelings.

_What have I done?_


End file.
